The Girl Who Affected Those Around Her
by 2001SilverRose
Summary: The sequel to Dear Diary. The events that happened after Kagome's death.


**I DO NOT own Inuyasha the honors go to Rumiko Takahashi**

_Summary:__The sequel to **Dear Diary.** The aftermath of Kagome's death._

**The Girl Who Affected Those Around Her**

* * *

_**Date: 9-15-01**_

_Dear Diary,_

_So today everyone made looked at me in disgust because of the photos all over the school. I was right. The bitch, that is my mother, and the douchebag, that is my brother, taped the pictures they took after they raped me. And today is the last day I am going to write in you. Wanna know why? Well because I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I AM DONE WITH THIS FUCKING WORLD! FUCK ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE THAT MADE ME FEEL USELESS, WORTHLESS, ANNOYING, UNIMPORTANT, UGLY, FAT, LONELY AND DEPRESSED! ALSO IF YOU GUYS ARE READING THIS, THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME CUT, FOR RAPING, BULLYING, BEATING ME UP AND MAKING ME FEEL GUILTY FOR KAEDE'S , SHIPPO'S AND MIROKU'S DEATHS! I HOPE YOU ALL END UP IN HELL AND I HOPE ALL OF YOU FEEL HAPPY! YOU GOT YOUR WISHES! I AM FINALLY FUCKING DEAD AND OUT OF YOUR LIVES! _

_I don't give a shit if you don't care about what I am going to say but anyways imma tell you._ **_I _**_**did NOT **__**kill myself, you killed me**_

_Sincerely, from the most hated girl of the whole galaxy,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

* * *

The whole gym was silent. Everyone stared at Detective Sesshomaru, who was holding Kagome's diary. His cold eyes were staring at everyone. Many don't see it but he was furious. Ever since Inuyasha introduced Kagome to him, he knew she was going to be his mate. Before he could begin the courting process he was called to Asahikawa to investigate a murder. Once he was done solving the murder he was happy that he could finally see Kagome only to find out that she committed suicide. His father/boss, Inu no Taisho, wasn't planning for one of his workers to read Kagome's diary but Sesshomaru convinced him. So now here he was staring at everyone with cold and disappointed eyes. He could smell and see the guilt in everyone's eyes. But none of their guilt can compare with his. He feels like its his fault for Kagome's death. He felt that he should've prevented her from committing suicide.

Kagome's history teacher, Naraku, stood up to everyone's surprise. He looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "Is that how she really felt?" His voice was filled with sadness and guilt to everyone's surprise, except Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru knew that Naraku also loved Kagome. If you are wondering why he never did anything is because he was sent to America a day before Miroku and Shippo died and came back when he heard of Kagome's death. Sesshomaru didn't really mind sharing Kagome with Naraku since Naraku was his best friend since they were just a few months old. Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Yes this is how she felt. I smelled her tears and saw physical evidence of how this school and her poor excuse of a mother and brother treated her."

Everyone glared at each other but soon stopped because they realized that they were also responsible for Kagome's death. If they didn't treat her like shit, she would still be alive and happy. She wouldn't have felt lonely or cut instead she would have been happy and smiling at them. They all regretted how they made her feel and how they treated her. It wasn't her fault for the bad things that happened around her. She was just as innocent as they were but instead they blamed everything on her.

Sesshomaru closed Kagome's diary and said, "I hope all of you are proud of yourselves. Also, I don't know why all of you feel guilty. You knew what you were doing and how it was all going to end even if you didn't plan it." Then he let his father say a few words.

Inu no Taisho looked at everyone and said, "I am so disappointed in all of you, especially you, Inuyasha. Not only did you guys bully an innocent girl but you killed her. If it wasn't for all of you, Kagome would still be here with us. I really hope all of you are proud of yourselves for causing this girl so much sadness that she thought that the only way to stop it was suicide." Inu no Taisho looked at Souta and began speaking again, "Out of all people, **you** should have stopped her from committing suicide. Instead you let your own emotions get the better of you and not only hurt her emotionally and mentally but physically. I can only imagine how disappointed your father is with you and your actions. Be happy that I am not your father because I would have punished you so badly that you would want to join your sister in the afterlife." While he was speaking tears were flowing down his face.

When he met Kagome, he liked the girl like she was part of his pack ,and like Sesshomaru he was sent to Asahikawa to investigate the murder scene only to find out about Kagome's death. He knew of his son's intentions of mating her and he couldn't wait for that to happen. He just could not believe that people would want to hurt an innocent girl such as Kagome. He knew humans were greedy and idiotic creatures but what these humans did to Kagome was nothing compared to all the blood that was shed in all their pointless wars. He looked at everyone with cold eyes that could freeze hell itself and left with Sesshomaru behind him.

* * *

Sesshomaru was staring at his ceiling thinking of the time when he arrived at the Higurashi shrine

(_**thoughts, **story, speaking)_

_**Kami please let her be alive, please.** Sesshomaru finally arrived at the Higurashi shrine and followed Kagura to the old well house behind the shrine. What he saw wasn't something he expected. Kagome was hanging just above the old well. Sesshomaru felt his soul break into millions of pieces. He just stared at Kagome's lifeless blue eyes. **This can't be happening. I must be dreaming. Once I open my eyes, I will be in the Asahikawa airport waiting for my flight to Tokyo. **Unfortunately, that didn't happen. When he opened his eyes, he still saw Kagome's hollow eyes staring at him. He looked away from her. He couldn't believe that his sweet angel would do this. What happened to the sweet girl with eyes so bright and innocent? What happened to that brave girl that always smiled her beautiful smile? **Oh my sweet Kagome, what did they do to you?**_

_ Kagura sighed and said, "The police wanted to bag her body but I stopped them since I knew that you needed to see this. It was not my intention to hurt you, Sesshomaru. I just thought that saying one final good-bye would help you feel better since after this her body is going to be cremated and buried with her late father and grandparents." Sesshomaru whispered to Kagura a thank you and began walking towards Kagome's corpse. He just couldn't believe that this is really happening. Then something inside the well caught his eye. It was a black book with a silver rose. Sesshomaru called two policeman and told them to get that book. Before they got the book, they asked Sesshomaru if they could bag the body. Sesshomaru said yes and the policeman on his right cut the rope and the policeman on the left grabbed her body and bagged it._

_Once Kagome's body was bagged, the policeman who cut the rope grabbed a flashlight and went into the well to grab the diary. He gave it to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru began reading it. He could not believe what his little angel was holding inside of her. Sure the entries were short but they held so much meaning that he couldn't handle it. What hurt him the most is that he was never mentioned in the book. He was about to give Kagome's diary back to the policeman, but on the bottom of the last page there was something written that was small. Luckily, he could read it with his demonic eyesight and it said 'Sesshomaru or InuPapa if you found this diary, go to the very last page.'  
_

_Sesshomaru quickly turned to the last page and there was a small envelope taped to it. He opened the envelope and it said:_

_"Dear Sesshomaru/InuPapa_

_I know that I did not mention you guys in this diary and I can explain why. This diary was written to show how I felt and my bad experiences as you might have already guess. Sure I mentioned Kaede, Shippo, and Miroku but its because they remind me of the horrible things that happened when they died. With you two I remember only happy memories. The only reason why I lasted so long is because of you two. You guys made me happy and made me feel like I had a family for the first time in my crappy life and I am grateful for that. If you are wondering why I did this, well it is because I could not handle it anymore. Both of you were gone so I had nobody to be my rock. Everyday I slowly started to loose my hold on my sanity and my mom and brother raping me and taping the pictures all over school was the last straw. I just hope that those pictures don't change your view on who I am. I love both of you as my family and live long and happily._

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome Higurashi a.k.a Silver Rose"_

_Sesshomaru smiled and went to find his father to give the note to. Inu no Taisho quickly read the diary and the note. When he finished reading both, he was crying. Inu no Taisho looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "How can something like this happen to sweet little Kagome?"_

_Sesshomaru shrugged and said, "I don't know Father, I seriously don't know"_

* * *

_Kagome's ashes were inside a jar that two inus in their true demon form howling over a silver rose. It was currently being buried with the jars that contains her late father and grandparent's ashes. If Kagome was still roaming the Earth in her spirit form she would be surprised. Her funeral had to be the biggest one in centuries. Her whole school (541 students and 100 staff members) was there, along with her family members (35) , co-workers (20), all of the people who work for and with Inu no Taisho (649), and the people who work in the ice cream place she went to in the weekends (15). Not only would the number surprise her but on how many people were crying. The sadness and regret that filled the cemetery was so great, that it even affected the weather. The sky was so gray that it would seem that the color was the actual color of the sky and the rain was causing floods. Every time someone spoke, it was always on how badly they treated Kagome and how they wished that they treated her better. The only time someone said something good about her was when one of her co-workers, Inu no Taisho's employees, the people who work in the ice cream place, Sesshomaru, or Inu no Taisho spoke. The funeral lasted for 5 hours and everyone left. _

* * *

**_*Tokyo News*_**

**_"Hello I am Wakana and I am in the Taisho residence. I am going to ask both Sesshomaru Taisho and Mattaki Taisho questions about a girl named Kagome Higurashi." Wakana faced Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho. "I heard that both of you were friends with Kagome Higurashi. How did you meet her."_**

**_ Sesshomaru responded, " My little half-brother, Inuyasha, introduced her to us when he brought her home along with his friends."_**

**_Wakana asked another question, "How did it feel to hear the news that Miss Higurashi committed suicide."_**

**_This time Inu no Taisho answered, "We were both shocked to hear that Kagome committed suicide. When we met her, she was full of happiness and smiles that nobody would have thought that she would commit suicide."_**

_The whole time Wakana asked questions and Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru took turns answering. Before Wakana finished interviewing the Taishos, she asked the question that every one wanted to know the answer of._

**_"If Miss Higurashi was still alive, what would you do?"_**

**_It was Inu no Taisho's turn to answer but he let Sesshomaru answer. Sesshomaru had a heartbroken face and said, "I would have asked her to become my mate. Ever since I met her, I knew she was the one. She was the light to my dark world and with her gone I don't know what I will do."_**

_With that answer, the interview ended._

* * *

_After a couple of weeks, Kagome's diary was published and made into the book. The ones that kept the original copy was the Taisho family. The story was sold world wide and was read in every assembly that talked about bullying and/or depression. Kagome's diary inspired many and the world became a better place. Each year that passed less and less teens committed suicide and bullying was becoming a rare thing. The people who knew Kagome were dead or still living their demon/hanyou lives. If you asked the demons or the hanyous that knew her about how the world has changed, they would respond by saying: **The world is finally a place of happiness and peace.** This world was created because of one person who knew how ugly the real world was. If only she were still alive, she would have been amazed on how many lives she changed and saved.  
_


End file.
